Its There All Along
by HyaHya
Summary: Alex McCauley knows the Counts are odd because when you look hard enough the clues are there all along. One shot. Miss McCauley's thoughts.


_Just a little one shot that came into my head this morning_

_Kept forgetting it was from Miss McCauleys POV and wrote 'the Count' instead of 'Mr Count' by accident._

_Synopsis: Alex McCauley knows the Counts are odd because when you look hard enough the clues are there all along_

It's There All Along

Alex McCauley wasn't an idiot, she may have been young but she knew what was correct and what was not. The Counts had been living at the school around 3 years now and it was time to confront the strangeness that circled them. She had taught for five years before the odd pair family arrived and she had never seen anything like it before.

Vlad's multiple personality disorder. She had suggested to Mr Count he see someone about it but Mr Count would disagree and say Vlad could deal with it on his own.

The freak storms. For some reason she had to relate it to the Counts, the school always seemed to be at the centre of it and they always seemed to be furious about someone or something. She knew Vlad argued with his father a lot and since Ingrid returned for some reason the storms were more frequent.

Mr Count's eyes. On a regular basis when Miss McCauley disagreed with Mr Count he would stare at her and his eyes would turn yellow, it was slightly disturbing and then he was intrigued when he got no reaction, did he use strange contact lenses? He behaved like if his eyes went yellow he should get what he wants.

Ingrid's mysterious illness. It was like nothing she had seen when Ingrid had been ill, her skin had turned almost blue, she knew the Counts were pale but Ingrid looked like she was dead and the marks on her face, her skin was cracking like a mosaic. She had told them to take her to a hospital but she had been informed Renefield was a trained doctor but she seriously doubted that. And then they all went into a panic when she started breathing properly, before she seemed to have been struggling to get air to her lungs but everyone went to code red when she started breathing properly, surely that was a good thing?

Their temperature. All the Counts were freezing cold. When she tried to help Ingrid with her depression her skin was cold like ice, Mr Count he always had frozen fingers and even Vlad had very cold hands as well as his mother who was not a very nice woman. Bertrand, Vlad's tutor had very cold skin too which was very odd.

Their choice in clothing. Usually Miss McCauley wouldn't think it odd the type of clothing but they all wore black leather except the Count who wore black and red Armani and Bertrand who often wore sports clothing.

The visitors to the school. The Counts had a lot of visitors and they never asked to see the Counts always the Draculas which Miss McCauley considered very odd indeed. The visitors always dressed round about the same, had the same cold pale skin and often their eyes with turn yellow when they watched her.

Their strange movements. Often she would see one of the Counts snapping their fingers or shooting off at fast speeds that seemed almost inhumanly fast. Or when they were angry they tend to growl, snarl of bare their teeth which was rather strange.

Ingrid's mental condition. According to her councillor (a friend of Miss McCauley's) Ingrid had talked as if she was a vampire and Vlad seemed to accept her fantasies as the truth.

Never outdoors. They never went outside and if they even did for a brief amount of time they started smoking, she assumed they had cigarettes but they avoided light indoors too.

Their paleness. She hoped she wasn't being racist thinking this way but they were always so pale like they were ill but they were always perfectly fine.

Twilight. That was the biggest thing, Mr Count was always laughing away at twilight saying how unrealistic it was, but it was about vampires wasn't it so how could it be realistic?

She didn't move for about five minutes weaving all the clues together in her head, this lead to something, she just didn't know what.

Cold as ice and pale too.

Hate sunlight and smoke.

Snarl when angry.

No reflection in windows.

Black leather clothing.

Visitors to the 'Draculas and Chosen One'

Glowing eyes.

Perfect slightly sharp teeth.

Freak storms.

Evil personalities.

It all pointed to one thing.

The Counts weren't humans.

They were vampires.

_A/N: Hoped you liked it, just a little thing I thought up yesterday and figured I would post._


End file.
